Until the End
by Zero-onE001
Summary: RyoSaku /oneshot/ "Neh, Ryoma-kun... Until when will you love me?" "Until the end"


**A/N: **Hey there, I am posting another one-shot (again)... I am sorry if I haven't updated the next chapter of "Forgotten Memories" and the epilogue of "Childhood Sweetheart." I have no money for Internet shops.

Guess what? My _handshakechibi_, _cham_, or _X'brokenprincesz'X_ is the one who posted it (she doesn't like FemRyos . . . so I have to post that myself. . . if I had money)

I am hoping that you're still looking forward with it. . .

By the way, the fic is dedicated to her as a 'get well' fic... but since she is well now (she even typed it),...

well, this is still for her...

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own PoT... I didn't wish though...

* * *

**Until The End**

"Ryoma-kun?" she called, not tearing her gaze from the stars in the night sky.

"Hm?"

"Until when will you love me?" she asked. Ryoma looked at her. Sure, she is his girlfriend for nearly a year, but he is not yet free from her random questions.

He sighed, but answered nonetheless, "Until the end"

She furrowed her eyebrows and stared at him, "End?"

Ryoma nodded. She frowned and glanced back at the sky.

'_I thought it will be endless . . .'_

**XxX**

Until now, Echizen Ryoma still doesn't know what that question is for. He thought that it is only one of her random question, but seeing her almost unseen frown that night, he knew that there is something behind that question.

He glanced at the auburn-haired girl beside him. He promised her a date today, due to her insistence, saying that they hadn't had a time for each other since they entered college. This is the only day that they had the same break, so the two took advantage of it.

The two walked hand in hand, one smiling brightly as ever, and the other remains indifferent. They had gone in the amusement park, rode many rides and played different games. They had also watched the newest flick and had eaten in one of the Japanese restaurants. In short, Ryoma doesn't know what to do in their date next.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked. Sakuno stopped walking and turned to face him. Then she giggled.

"You know, I am completely satisfied in strolling. We don't have to go anywhere to enjoy this date. As long as we're together, I'm contented.

He sighed; but released a faint smile.

"Hai, hai."

The two continued to stroll for a while, eating ice cream on their way and stopping over the tennis courts they happened to pass by to watch some tennis matches.

She stopped abruptly, startling the tennis prodigy. Then she turned around and muttered, "Wait for me here."

He frowned, confused at her sudden action. He looked at where she is skipping to and saw a Karupin-like kitty stuffed toy.

He closed his eyes and smiled at her antics.

_**SCREECH!!**_

He abruptly opened his eyes at the ear-piercing sound and regretted that he even closed them. In front of him lies a horrifying picture. His mind blanked. His mouth parted open. One incoherent thought ran in his mind.

'_Sakuno… lying lifeless… bloods… screech… Sakuno… __**Sakuno… SAKUNO…**__'_

"**SAKUNO!!"** he screamed, rushing towards the pool of blood and gathering the lifeless girl in his arms.

Sakuno smiled weakly and raised her hand to touch Ryoma's face, marking it with blood.

"I-I love y-you . . . Ryoma-kun . . ." Sakuno started, eyes unfocused as she smiled and caressed Ryoma's face. Ryoma took her hand into his, not minding the blood that's soaking them.

Ryoma smirked, despite the agony that he feels and the tears dripping on Sakuno's seemingly pale face. "I know that, idiot . . . Don't say it as if it is the last thing that you'll say. . . "

Ryoma noticed the crowd they're gathering and looked up, anger and rage burning in his stricken eyes. "What the hell are you standing there for?!! Call the _f**ing_ ambulance!!"

"R-Ryoma-kun . . ." Sakuno said, gathering Ryoma's full attention. Ryoma snapped a look at her. She smiled; her Ryoma-kun really looks adorable sometimes. "_Aishiteru . . ._ Ryoma-kun . . ."

Ryoma's eyes welled up even more, "I love you too . . . P-please stop . . . I don't want to hear that anymore . . . D-don't worry . . . you still can say that after this . . . P-please just . . . Please . . ."

Sakuno smiled yet again. She can feel her senses malfunctioning: her vision blacking, the chattering of the crowd fainting in her ears, the previous ugly stain smell were now gone and she could barely feel her hand on Ryoma's cheek. She already knows what will happen next. She whispered, "I love you . . . I-I think . . . I t-think this will be the _end _. . ." and then her wide, chocolate orbs closed as her hand slipped out of his grip.

At that moment, Ryoma completely understood what she meant that night.

**XxX**

"Of course it isn't . . ."

Soft elegant fingers danced on the stone beneath it. Cat like amber orbs glared playfully at it while releasing a pouty smile. "Of course it isn't . . ."

"When I said that I would love you until the _'end'_ . . . I really meant it," he smiled. "But it isn't the _'end' _yet . . . only I can decide when the _'end'_ will be . . ."

He stood up and gave his last glance before turning and walking away. As he walked, he felt something wet in his cheeks. He raised one of his hands to touch his face and paused mid-step.

_'Rain?' _

He looked up, only to be met by a clear and bright sky. Then he smiled softly.

"Of course it isn't."

**=owari=**


End file.
